


What The Hell

by iPrayToCastiel



Category: Captain America, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, i loved this, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrayToCastiel/pseuds/iPrayToCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic request. Reader is playing a character in a new MCU movie and is secretly dating Seb (the cast know) They go to a comic con and y/n gets a couple of horrible questions and Seb saves the day. And RDJ also, as he's Like the dad to all the cast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Hell

“Uhm, hi,” a young girl said shakily. “This one’s for Iron Man.”

Robert smiled at the little girl. “Go ahead, sweetie.”

“Uhm, how do you fly with the suit so heavy?” she asked shyly, her mom behind her putting a hand to her mouth at her daughter. The audience and the cast, along with Robert chuckled at the little girls innocence. Of course he wasn’t about to crush her imagination.

“Well,” he said still chuckling. “The power from my hands and feet is super strong, so it helps a lot.”

“Thank you, Mr. Stark!” she said as she left the mic. Robert smiled again. 

“Thank you, sweetie.”

The Marvel cast was having a huge panel at Comic Con, you included. It had just been announced that you will be playing a character, Clea, in the Doctor Strange sequel. You were excited to finally be joining the Marvel family, even though you had always been in it. 

You and Sebastian started dating during the filming of Winter Soldier. And while you had managed to keep it out of the press, the rest of the cast knew. Hopefully, none of them would let it slip during this panel. The both of you wanted your privacy. 

“This one’s for Y/N,” a man with a menacing look said into the mic. Still, you smiled. “Go ahead.”

“In the comics, Clea is a strong woman with an unbelievable amount of intelligence. How are you going to be able to play a part that’s the opposite of you?” He asked, smirking. 

You heard some people in the audience audibly gasp. You had expected some judgement, but not like this. Not in front of so many people. You stammered, trying to respond strongly to such a rude comment. But before you could, Robert and Sebastian broke the silence.

“I’m sorry, what?” Robert asked plainly. 

“What did you just say?” he asked, biting his lip in irritation. 

“I’m sorry, my question was for Y/N,” he said innocently. 

“Oh fuck,” Robert said as he wrapped an arm around your shoulder protectively.

“Seb, it’s fine,” you pleaded in attempt to defuse the Seb bomb, reaching you hand to his clenched arm. 

“No, Y/N, you shouldn’t be treated that way,” he said to you off the mic. He looked back at the man. “What the hell is wrong with you? Y/N is a strong, smart woman. How dare you insult my girlfriend that?”

The audience gasped collectively and you just winced and smiled tightly. The man stammered, suddenly realizing what he just got himself into.

“W-what?” he said with wide eyes. Sebastian smiled maniacally at the man. 

“Dude, you have not only insulted Seb’s girlfriend but someone from the cast. You don’t have have to worry about just him,” Robert said with a smirk. “I think, it’s time for you to go buddy.” He finished as he waved to the security guards on stand by. 

The audience clapped as the man was escorted off stage. Seb turned back towards you and kissed you forehead, oblivious to the cheers of the audience at this action. He cupped your cheek.

“Are you okay, baby?” he asked off mic. You nodded and squeezed the hand on your cheek. Robert gave you a side hug as the next person came up to the mic. The rest of the cast looked at the giddy girl. 

“So my question is...how long have you been dating?” she asked squealing. 

Sebastian’s head dropped as he chuckled. He looked at you and said into the mic. “Well I guess it’s out.”


End file.
